Problems
by Ciu Sune
Summary: [NaruSasu, bl] Naruto and Sasuke are training near a lake. Unfortunately, everytime they try to train on TOP of it, Naruto falls in. Something is wrong, but what could the problem be?


Wow. A new story. This is...unexpected. Been really lazy/not in writing mood, so I'm kinda surprised this made it down to reality at all. But it DID and it's HERE, and it is for a beloved friend of mine Mina-chan (Who also has an account here I think, but I can't remember the name of it. Anyway, just search Mina Lightstar on google or something and view the awesomeness that is her).

Warnings: This story is a NARUSASU. Meaning it is a SLASH/BL story. Meaning there is BOYLOVE (bl-boylove, who would've thunk?) in it. Like KISSING. AND, ER, SNARK. If you don't like any of these things, or want to flame me because Sasu isn't first in the pairing-name-combo-thing then please feel free (meaning DO) TURN BACK NOW. That is all.

NaruSasu for Mina-chan. Required line: "I've got new socks on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed in exasperation as Naruto –for the tenth time that morning- plunged into the lake. 

"What are you _doing_?" He yelled at the blond.

Naruto swam back to the shore and sat down by the water's edge. "I have no idea!" He glared at Sasuke. "You know, I didn't start getting dunked until _you_ suggested that I try dodging your fireballs while standing on the lake!"

Sasuke glared back. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're the reason I keep falling in!"

"How do you figure that?" Sasuke tapped Naruto on the forehead. "It's _your_ chakra that fizzles out every time I shoot a fireball."

"So what!"

"So, obviously." Sasuke accented this with a roll of the eyes and another tap to the blond's forehead, "_You're the problem_."

"This proves nothing!"

"It proves why you're soaking wet."

Naruto looked down at himself in surprise. "Oh yeah—I'm wet!"

"Well you have been practically swimming in a lake for the past hour." Sasuke did nothing to mask his sarcasm.

Naruto didn't even notice the sarcasm. "Even my socks are wet!"

"Naruto, you've been falling, _feet first_ I might add, into a _lake_ for an _hour_. Yes, _all of you is wet_."

"Yeah." Said Naruto sadly, as he took of one of his shoes and tipped water out of it. "…hey! _Heywaitaminute_!"

"What!" Sasuke looked around the area to make sure they weren't being approached by a possible enemy.

"I figured it out!" Naruto cried, unaware of Sasuke's confusion. "I got it! Socks!"

"Naruto, _what_--?"

"I'll be right back!" The blond then took off at a run, leaving an incredibly confused, somewhat annoyed, Sasuke behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was back. "…okay…!" He panted out. "I've got new socks on!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to dignify that with a response.

Naruto noticed. "What're you glaring at me for? I figured out why I kept falling in the lake!"

Sasuke glared harder.

"Sasuke, _what_…oh!" Naruto smirked. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, huh?" He looked smug. "About time for me to do it to you."

"You know, considering that all I've heard is you ranting about _socks_, I don't see why you're so pleased with yourself."

"Okay, so I'll tell you!" Naruto plopped himself on the ground and patted the spot next to him. "Siddown."

Sasuke sat down where he was.

"No, over _here_."

Sasuke smirked and didn't budge.

"If you don't come over here and sit next to me, I won't tell you what I fixed and how I fixed it, and I won't train with you, and we'll both just sit here all night being stubborn, and then we can't go home, and if we don't go home then we can't go to bed, and if we can't go to bed then we'll _both_ be unhappy because we won't be able to—" By this point Sasuke was already next to Naruto and had clamped a hand firmly over his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds, then slowly took his hand away.

Meanwhile, Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into his lap –in order to keep him from getting up of course- and when the had was taken away he finished his sentence triumphantly; "won't be able to get a proper night's _sleep_. What'd you think I was going to say?" He asked, his innocent tone ruined by the smug smile on his face.

Sasuke grumbled and tried to stand up. Naruto wouldn't let him.

"Naruto, let me up."

Naruto held him tighter. "No."

"Then stop stalling and explain about the socks so we can get back to training!"

This time it was Naruto who grumbled. "Fine." He said, adding in his mind _but you're _still_ not going anywhere_.

With Sasuke still in his lap, Naruto began his explanation. "Remember when we were younger, how one of you're main moves was that fireball thingie that came from your mouth?"

"mm. So?"

"And when we were doing Silent drills, how you're always narrowly miss toasting me?

"So?"

"Well I was thinking about fire and thinking of ways to protect myself against it,"

"_So_?"

"So I made a set of clothes lined with asbestos!"

"You _what_?"

"I lined my clothes with asbestos." Naruto repeated. "And when we stopped doing fireball-silent-drills I stopped wearing them. But I was out of clean socks this morning, so I grabbed an old pair, and I just remembered that they were one of the pairs that were lined, and so I bet that when I tried to use my chakra to dodge your fireballs, the heat, along with the wet of the lake reacted with the chakra I was already using in my feet which reacted with the asbestos in my socks and nullified everything and that's why I kept falling in!"

The silence stretched on, until,

"…Naruto, that's _ridiculous_."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we test it, hm? I bet it works now!"

"Fine, let's do that."

Silence.

"Naruto, let me up!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The two went over to the lake; Sasuke stayed at the shore, while Naruto walked about fifteen feet out on the surface of the water.

"Kay!" He called back. "I'm ready. Hit me!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and fired.

When the smoke and flames had cleared, Sasuke watched Naruto jump up and down on the lake.

"Yes!" The blond was cheering, "Woo! I did it! Sasuke it worked! HA!"

Naruto dashed back to shore so fast the water rose in waves, and tackled Sasuke, bringing the both to the ground. He then proceeded to kiss the other teen soundly.

"What was _that_ for?" Sasuke asked, once he got his breath back. He was still mildly annoyed that Naruto always managed to get the upper hand so quickly.

"My reward." Naruto purred, holding the pinned teen's hand with his own. He completely disregarded any irritation Sasuke's tone might've had.

"Reward…for…what?" Sasuke forced out. Naruto was nibbling on his neck now, and it was getting harder to concentrate.

"For winning the bet." Naruto said into Sasuke's collarbone. He pulled away and moved up, kissing Sasuke lightly on the mouth before continuing, saying smugly, "Told you I was right."

Then the blond closed the slight distance between them, slipped his tongue in for good measure, and continued claiming his reward.

End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. the "end" means that this won't continue. Twas a one-shot. (Hope you liked it Mina-chan! )


End file.
